Le petit Willie James
by Lou Celestial
Summary: 'Pirates des Caraïbes 3' ne nous dit pas ce que devint Elisabeth, sur le Continent, après le départ de Will. Elégamment, le cinéaste nous offre une ellipse qui nous mène dix ans plus tard, une jeune femme inchangée serrant dans sa paume la petite main d'un enfant de chœur au tricorne. Sans doute la réalité, perçue par d'autres yeux, aurait été moins romantique. Sait-on.


_Salut ! De retour du large, le vrai, avec un flot d'idées dans la tête. Mon corps tangue encore sous le souvenir du clapot. Et c'est parti pour _Pirates des Caraïbes.

**xxx**

**Le petit Willie James**

**xxx**

L'histoire de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ne nous dit pas ce que devint Elisabeth, sur le Continent. Elégamment, le cinéaste nous offre une ellipse qui nous mène dix ans plus tard, une jeune femme inchangée serrant dans sa paume la petite main d'un enfant de chœur au tricorne. Sans doute la réalité, perçue par d'autres yeux, aurait été moins romantique.

Privée de toute attache, sans père, famille ni amant, et rendue incapable de reprendre le large par une grossesse qui s'annonçait de plus en plus envahissante, la nouvelle Reine des Pirates accoucha dans le silence crasseux d'une forge, celle-là même dans laquelle Will s'entraînait à pourfendre des engrenages. Ainsi l'enfant vint-il au jour. Sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, leva au bout de ses bras un nourrisson bercé par la lueur orangée d'un lever de soleil, et sa solitude cessa.

Elle l'appela Willie James Turner. Il fut donc Willie, en souvenir son père, James pour le héros qu'avait pu être Norrington, et enfin, Turner.

Ils passèrent leur temps à voyager. Changer de ville, là où le nom d'Elisabeth avait atteint les mauvaises oreilles, changer de nom, lorsqu'il leur était impossible de joindre un lieu que leurs pieds n'avaient pas encore foulés, changer d'histoire quand un homonyme malheureux leur échouait. L'enfant grandit dans un gigantesque jeu de rôle en vouant à sa mère suffisamment d'admiration pour lui élever un temple inca. Elle était la Reine des Pirates, et par-dessus tout cela, son Soleil dans la brume.

L'angelot était certes rêveur, mais il dut renoncer à ses considérations lorsqu'Elisabeth se résigna à toquer à la porte d'une vieille tante pour trouver un peu plus de sécurité. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de retourner intensément à des activités moins honnêtes tandis que son fils courait avec les enfants de son âge, mais de cela, le petit Willie ne sut jamais rien. Il fut éduqué avec ses lointains cousins, couvé par quelques regards outrés de sa grande-tante lorsqu'il se lançait dans ses escalades très verticales du fort à coup de hurlements et si bien conditionné qu'il en vint à rêver de pourfendre les fameux pirates qu'on lui apprit alors à haïr. Lorsque, perdu entre sa Reine et les remontrances des adultes, il demanda à Elisabeth ce qu'elle pensait de la piraterie, elle ne put que lâcher quelques remarques de rancœur et, conforté dans sa voie, Willie finit d'être convaincu que tout pirate était bon à pendre.

Parfois, sa mère s'arrêtait longuement pour caresser ses cheveux du même blond que les siens et lui murmurait de douces paroles émerveillées, contant comme il était vif et tenait de son père, « un vrai petit pirate ». Willie, tout embrouillé dans ces considérations, saisissait que c'était ici un compliment. « Pirate » devint pour lui un mot ambigu qui, selon les bouches, métamorphosait totalement sa nature.

Lorsqu'il lui demandait où était son père, elle lui disait qu'il naviguait, au large, et qu'il reviendrait. Qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné et ne l'abandonnerait jamais. D'après ses dires, il lui ressemblait énormément. Il était beau, et grand, avec des cheveux sombres et des yeux extraordinaires. Avec ses mots, elle aurait pu dessiner l'arrête de son nez et la courbe de son menton, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Quand elle regardait son fils, Elisabeth avait parfois l'impression d'avoir Will lui-même à ses côtés, ce qui semblait la troubler.

Le jour où l'enfant lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait sur son bateau, elle lui avait dit qu'il était capitaine, parti au loin, et qu'il avait le bâtiment le plus flamboyant de toutes les flottes. Willie adorait cette idée. Sa mère l'avait emmené voir la mer une multitude de fois, et il s'y imaginait, en compagnie de cet inconnu dont il savait si peu. Son portrait fictif le montrait dressé à la proue, battu par les embruns, le visage estompé par l'écume. Willie avait beaucoup couru sur le quai des ports dont il adorait l'atmosphère bouillante, parlant à tous les marins qu'il croisait, leur demandant s'ils avaient vu son père, « un homme très grand, très fort, avec une queue de cheval brune et une superbe épée ». Les vieux bougres riaient et lui montraient comment faire des nœuds.

Il avait ainsi acquis en neuf ans plus de connaissance que les trois quarts des gosses de son âge lorsqu'il monta la première fois sur un bateau emprunté. Pas une barque, comme il s'empressait de corriger quiconque lui en faisait la remarque. Un frêle esquif, certes, mais qui ressemblait pour lui à une frégate. Il s'imaginait éviter récifs et bancs de sable en contournant les casiers de pêcheurs d'un coup de barre expert. Un peu de plus, et, avec sa petite épée de bois, il était son père.

Lorsqu'il eut sept ans, il remarqua enfin que mère s'absentait plus que de raison. Il arrivait souvent qu'Elisabeth disparaisse quelques heures, le soir ou au petit matin, et Willie la retrouvait assise sur les dunes, à contempler les vagues et l'horizon, mais il s'agissait plus souvent d'autre chose. De longues périodes creuses d'une semaine, parfois plus, dont il ignorait tout. Elle l'emmena parfois, mais jamais elle ne se résolut à le « corrompre ». L'appel du large, ou de la piraterie, le doute restait. L'enfant crut cela normal.

Vers ses neufs ans, ils partirent. Pour lui faire plaisir, Elisabeth acheta à son Willie un tricorne et le gosse retrouva sa mère Reine des Pirates, lui s'en faisant le Roi. Elisabeth les maudissait souvent dans sa hargne. C'est ainsi que Willie se fit l'effet du bon roi gouvernant une marée de fidèles très peu dignes de leur nom, forbans sans foi ni loi auxquels il éclairerait la voie, celle de l'Aventure. Conciliant ainsi toutes les valeurs contradictoires qu'on lui avait enseigné, il avait enfin trouvé où coller l'étiquette du gentil et du méchant. La Royal Navy était bien sûr passée à la trappe.

La mère et le fils arpentèrent les côtes, firent voile ensemble pour la première fois avant de revenir sur la terre ferme après une minuscule heure, si ce n'était moins, et Willie découvrit à sa mère des contacts bien moins recommandables qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était une battante, et en cela il l'admirait. Il imaginait son père de même, fier, valeureux et droit.

Un jour, Elisabeth acheta plus de provisions qu'il n'en fallait pour deux semaines et s'installa sur un coin sauvage de la côte, les yeux rivés vers le large. Le garçon crut à une lubie passagère et, son côté aventureux reprenant le dessus, il se fit une joie d'explorer le moindre recoin des environs. Mais le lendemain, ils ne bougèrent pas. La baie restait la même. Calme. Ridée par des vagues à l'écume scintillante. Willie s'assit aux côtés de sa mère et ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à scruter les mouvements de l'onde. Les heures filèrent. Le soleil se coucha.

Alors même que le lendemain s'amorçait, Willie, impatienté, demanda à sa mère s'ils n'allaient pas partir. Elle lui parla de l'anse devant eux, des secrets de l'océan, de la brume et des surprises qu'ils pouvaient tous engendrer. Willie se demanda ce que pouvait avoir de surprenant un évènement qu'on attendait. Il joua dans l'herbe à occire des ennemis imaginaires, du bout de son épée de bois. Il leur donna des noms de bandits, prit pour but un trésor de cailloux et fendit l'air de sa lame jusqu'à en perdre son tricorne. Alors il retourna sur la dune, éreinté, et se laissa bercer par le clapot fictif.

Quand, il ne put le dire. Après une semaine sans doute. Elisabeth se leva soudainement, rayonnante, les yeux arrimés à l'horizon, et Willie vit apparaître dans la brume un minuscule navire. Elle serra sa main plus fort, et ils abandonnèrent tout pour descendre vers la plage bercée par une brise de mer.

Une chaloupe se détacha du bâtiment. Lentement, coup de rame après coup de rame, elle se rapprocha de la terre, jusqu'à ce que les rouleaux l'envoient s'écraser sur le sable, son bois, et avec elle son occupant. L'homme, tanguant encore de son voyage, posa ses pieds hésitants sur terre. Il aperçut la femme et l'enfant. Willie vit ses lèvres trembler, puis se relever sur un visage doré par le soleil du large qui ressemblait terriblement au sien, la couleur de sa chevelure mise à part.

Un sourire immense barra le visage d'Elisabeth. Elle se jeta sur l'inconnu, l'inondant d'injures affectueuses et de demi-larmes, de ses doutes et de ses désespoirs, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais confié à son fils, pour enfin lui marteler la poitrine de coups de poings en répétant « Pirate ! pirate ! » comme un mantra.

L'homme écarta les bras. Elle le laissa les refermer dans son dos. Elle le laissa humer ses cheveux, parcourir son dos, enserrer sa taille jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent.

Willie resta en arrière, ébloui par le bonheur de sa mère. L'homme n'avait pas de tricorne, rien qu'une aura éclatante de bonheur qui changeait ses hardes en des apparats royaux. Une épée sans doute. Il n'était sûrement pas de la Navy, mais le garçon ne songea pas une seconde à cet aspect des choses. Cet inconnu, il le reconnut à partir des multiples descriptions qu'on lui en avait faites. C'était son père. Et il était sublime.

Il venait de découvrir le véritable sens du mot « pirate ».

xxx

On conterait des années plus tard qu'à la mort d'Elisabeth Turner, face à l'océan, le ciel se serait teinté d'une lueur verte qui avait noyé l'atmosphère pendant quelques secondes. C'était Will Turner, chargé de mener les morts, qui aurait vu son amante aux cheveux défaits voguer sur une barque vers l'Autre Monde. La légende dit que, craignant de se trouver séparé de son Elisabeth, il se serait lui-même transpercé le cœur afin de la rejoindre à jamais, mettant fin à la malédiction du Hollandais Volant.

On ne trouva nulle trace de ce dernier naufrage, si ce n'est des racontars d'hommes ivres qui avaient dépassé Tortuga pour s'échouer dans les ports du continent. Le navire fantôme sombra corps et biens. Son mythe avec lui.

Personne ne saurait jamais la part de vérité qui s'y dissimulait. Ou peu de gens. Après tout, pour qu'une légende naisse, ne faut-il pas des survivants ?

. . .

FIN


End file.
